


Empire

by DarkJediQueen



Series: New Sith Empire [2]
Category: Star Wars: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacen and Allana are adapting to their new lot in life. Things get interesting when the galaxy starts to go haywire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire

Jacen smiled at his daughter as she was training. She was the light of his life. It had been three years since the death of her mother. Allana was still coping with that. If Jacen was truthful with himself, so was he. The whole of the Hapes Consortium was still dealing with it. Jacen was the first male to rule ever in Hapes. Changes had to be made of course but the people were willing to make them. After the loss of their Queen Mother to forces outside the Hapes Consortium, they wanted change. Jacen was training Allana in the Jedi ways and there were tutors who taught her everything else.

Allana had the best bodyguards. She never knew that they were there. The whole of Hapes had decided that they would not take the death of another of the Royal bloodlines, at anybody’s hand. Other people from the Royal bloodline, cousins and whatnot were declared exiles and were not allowed on the main planet. If they were caught plotting the death of either Jacen or Allana, they were beheaded in front of the rest of the planets via Holonet. So far in the three years there had only been seven relatives that had been executed. 

“Jacen?” Jaina called from where she was standing in the doorway. Jacen turned to look at his sister. Jaina had come to live with him on Hapes not long after the death of Tenal Ka. It had alienated the rest of the family but then again many things about Luke Skywalker were not adding up. He had been unnaturally interested in the killer who had struck. Luke had wanted to know all the time if any new information had been found.

The only thing that was found out was that it was a student by the name of Ash Wayright who had been found on a Outer Rim world five yeas before. He had yet to obtain the right to build his own lightsaber and had used a training one that he had stolen before stowing away on a ship headed for Hapes. 

“Hello, Sister. I hope that you had a good trip?” 

“Yes,” Jaina said as she walked up to where Jacen was watching his daughter. Jaina was dressed in a normal set of Jedi robes just like her brother. Allana wore the normal clothes that were expected of the Heir to the Royal Throne when not in training. When she trained she wore the scarlet and emeralds skins of native Dathomir reptiles like her mother had done. 

“I fear that I did not. It is getting worse out there. The galaxy is divided. I fear what will happen.”

“Then Uncle's vision has decelerated. I had hoped that my dreams wouldn't come to pass but they have.”

“Do you still see Allana on the white throne?” Jaina asked. Jacen absently nodded. Jaina sighed and sat down in her chair next to Jacen's. “So he delayed it by two years but I think that he has made it worse in the long run. I see chaos is our immediate future. Jaina, we have to do something.”

“I got a message from Mom. She says that Uncle has centered the whole of the future on you. He thinks that getting rid of Allana and you would be the best thing. We are not sure what he means by 'getting rid' but we are worried. Mom and Dad want to live with us here.”

“What about Mara and Ben?”

“They want to stick it out. Mara doesn't know what is wrong with him. Ben loves his father dearly. Most of the Jedi follow him with a great following.”

“Lord?” one of the guards said as she stepped into the room. Jacen looked over at her. She was frowning. Alianta was one of the most faithful guards that Allana had. She was always smiling though. “There are two people asking of clearance to come into the Mists.”

“Who?”

“Jagged Fel, new leader of the Imperial Remnant.”

“And?”

“She would not show her face and Fel would only say that the last time that she came across any Jedi she left them in peace and that she is from the Maw.”

Jacen and Jaina's eyes widen in shock. Jacen looked at his daughter. “Let them through. Show them to my personal chamber. Let the woman hood herself and only scan her for weapons. Make sure that my daughter is watched. If she wants to join us after her training let her. I want only Head of State Fel and his companion to leave the ship. Any others will not be tolerated and let them know if they leave the ship for any reason without it being ready to blow up, they will be killed. And even then I will be very displeased if they have to blow up their ship."

xXxXxXx

Jaina watched from the shadows as Jag and Daala entered Jacen's private chamber. She didn't want them to know she was here until the last minute. 

"Have you heard the news from the Core, Lord?" Jag asked when they got near enough to Jacen to talk without yelling.

"What news is that?" 

"The new Chief of State is having some trouble. It seems that there are many Jedi who are going crazy. Thinking that everyone around them has been replaced with impostors who look and sound the same as the real people they supposedly replaced."

"That sounds like a handful."

"It is only the younger Jedi who spent time in the Maw during the war with the Yuuzhan Vong."

Jacen leaned forward at the last two words Jag spoke. Jaina found herself leaning forward as well.

"Interesting, what does the Grand Master have to say about all of this?"

"He does not understand it."

"Why are you and your friend here?"

"I am bringing her here for several reasons." Jag stepped behind her and pulled the hood off her head. Jaina smiled as it was indeed Daala standing there. 

"Why is she hidden for everyone to see?"

"I have my reasons."

"I would like to know those reasons."

Jag nodded once and then turned to where Jaina was hiding and smiled at her. Jaina didn't move or gasp or acknowledge that he had found her. "I will gladly tell you those reasons if the woman I love would step out of the shadows. I know that she resides here now, even though the galaxy thinks otherwise."

"They think otherwise?" Jaina asked as she stepped out of the shadows.

"The Grand Master sees fit to tell the rest of the galaxy that she is traveling around doing sight seeing and training. Much as you were supposed to be doing during your five years away before the Swarm Wars. Some how there are even sightings of her on planets. I don't think that he wants to let the rest of the Jedi know that his Sword deserted him. I think he fears what the reaction would be."

"You still have not told me your reasons for having her here?" Jacen pointed at Daala with a casual wave. Jaina knew that he acted as though he didn't care but he did. Jaina could feel him pulling the Force around him.

"She is here because I have nowhere else to house her. She tried to over throw me and take what was given to me by the rest of the Moffs. She has much support and I can't house her anywhere else. I was hoping that the Hapans had somewhere she can go that she will never have contact with the outside world. I can't just let her go and she can't be trusted." Jag pulled the rest of the robe off of her and Jacen and Jaina saw that she was in chains. 

"And why would we do this?" 

"To curry favor with the Head of State and make friends with the Empire."

"What would Hapes get in return?"

"To be able to host the wedding of the decade between the Head of State of the Empire and the Sword of the Jedi."

"Really?" Jaina asked.

"Of course the wedding would be months away and the Empire will pay for it."

"Why would my sister want to marry you?"

"Why would you not want your sister to marry me? It would show the galaxy a united front. The galaxy is divided and will continue to divide more. There is a war brewing on all fronts and the Galactic Alliance will be divided. The Empire wants to be on the side that is right and I am not sure which side that is."

"The Empire should step in and destroy whatever side comes up winner," Daala muttered under her breath.

"At least you are not in control of either the Galactic Alliance or the Empire. You would see whatever side you control go down in flames because of your hatred."

"What side does the Grand Master side on?"

"I am sure your spies tell you that."

"What if I don't have spies?"

"Then why is Zekk shacking up with a very pretty Hapan woman and staying on Coruscant?" 

"You are too well informed."

"And the Galaxy is unsure of you because the Hapan's have not released a word on why you are in control of the Consortium. They don't understand it at all and they really don't try to. It gives them a reason to bitch."

Jacen looked at Jaina who was still on the far side of the room. Jaina smiled at stepped towards Jagged. 

"I think I know where to put her and I want a grand wedding, Jagged Fel. I want it to be talked about for years."  
The End


End file.
